


Where broken hearts mend...

by Vaela



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Afterlife, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaela/pseuds/Vaela
Summary: 'Cause the end is where we begin where broken hearts mend and start to beat again.





	Where broken hearts mend...

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired and quote in the summary: Thousand Foot Krutch: The End is Where We Begin

Deker was finally free.

His mind was clear.

Oh.

He realized what he was doing this whole time.

Realization hit him strong.

We were ready to start hurting innocent people just to make Jayden fight.

That was against Bushido*, against everything that he had been raised in.

Dalia...

He saw what she had done, her sadness filled sanzu river.

\- My love, what just happened to us? - he asked himself and sighed. He had every reason to be angry at her, she was the reason that he was cursed, but now he wasn't angry at all. He just felt numb as he watched what happened to his beloved. But then...

\- No! - he screamed when he realized what Xandred'd done. For the first time in his life, he allowed his tear to escape his eye. If he won't be defeated... he won't reunite with Dalia. Never. But... What if Dalia didn't deserve a place at lotus throne at his side? She dealt with evil, her heart was poisoned by despair...

This couldn't be true.

HE deserved to being reunited with her after his death, for everything that HE had to suffer... because of her... that was madness.

Then, he saw that Rangers won the battle.

He started looking around. When he realized that no one is coming, he fell to his knees.

He died in the battle, with his faithful Uramasa in his hand... so he was rewarded in the afterlife.

But he only felt the sadness. Because it was worth nothing without her. Then, he felt a gentle touch on his arm, he looked up and he saw her... true her. His Dalia. He rose up and took her beautiful face in his hands.

\- I'm sorry... - she whispered. - For everything... I thought... I thought that it would be like a fairytale, where love is stronger than any curse. - she added after a while.

\- Life is not a fairytale, Dalia. But... it seems that love is at least stronger than death. - he whispered and kissed her.

They were finally together.

At last.

**Author's Note:**

> *Bushidō (武士道, "the way of warriors") is a Japanese collective term for the many codes of honour and ideals that dictated the samurai way of life, loosely analogous to the concept of chivalry in Europe.  
> \- wikipedia


End file.
